


A Scrap Of Interest

by Marodynamic



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marodynamic/pseuds/Marodynamic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the common route, when Noiz comes into Heibon at Aoba's request and they, along with Koujaku, Clear, and Mink, make plans to infiltrate Keisen. Same scene, but written from Noiz's point of view. Some lines are taken directly from the visual novel for story accuracy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scrap Of Interest

"Hey." Noiz heard a deep voice, and a pink cockatoo came into view soon after, picking up the Usagimodoki and carrying it back to the group upstairs.

"P!" Aw, shit.

“What’s that?” Noiz recognized the sound of Aoba’s friend… Koujaku? Was that his name? Not like it matters.

“A block?” That voice seemed familiar, but he couldn’t place it.

“This.. Noiz. It’s him again.” That was definitely Aoba.

“What bad manners.” The deep voice spoke again.

“Again? Does he eavesdrop as a hobby?” There was Aoba’s friend again. The angry red one.

“So this is what I heard at the door earlier.” There was that voice again. It started to tick him off that he couldn’t place it.

“An acquaintance?” Who the hell was the guy with the deep voice? He sounded tough. Probably a good opponent to practice on. He sounds fun to beat up.

“I guess you sort of could call him that.” There’s Aoba again, trying to make their relationship sound less weird, probably.

“The information gathering type, huh. Well, it looks as if that’s what this thing is for.” Noiz heard his allmate move, then the deep voice mumbled something. He heard what sounded like Aoba. They must be talking. Keeping secrets.

“Hey, what are you telling him?” Aoba’s friend spoke. So it’s just the two of them talking, not all of them. Interesting.

“...Noiz.” Aoba spoke, his voice different from usual. It sent a strange chill down Noiz’s spine. “You’re there, right? Are you listening?” What was this voice? “Some stuff happened, and it’s serious.” Is that the best sentence he can come up with? What a nerd. “Honestly, it might not be enough with only us. So… would you lend me a hand until it’s over?” He had no idea why Aoba thought he’d want to help him. “I’ll do whatever you want.” Doubtful. He won’t even play Rhyme.

“Aoba!?” There’s his friend again.

“So please. Please help me.” His mind became extremely fuzzy with those last words. Gave him a bit of a headache too. It was the same tone as he’d been using previously, but there was something special about them. He couldn’t think straight. What was he just doing? He remembered Aoba’s voice. Something with Aoba, maybe? ...Helping Aoba? That seemed right. Then why was he sitting down a few blocks from Heibon? Shouldn’t he be  _ at _ Heibon? That’s where Aoba is. As his head became clearer, that seemed like what he was—or should be—doing. What did Aoba need help with? Did he say?

He entered the junk shop; the old man was behind the counter. He must have known what he was there for, and directed Noiz upstairs. There he saw Aoba and his friend, as well as that gas mask guy he’d seen once or twice before. So that’s who that other voice was. There was also a very large, robust man, who must be the owner of the deep voice. The only open seat was next to Koujaku. How unfortunate.

Aoba began explaining the situation; something about his grandma going missing. And Dry Juice too. Apparently it was Morphine’s doing? Didn’t they disappear a while back? Noiz was only halfway paying attention. He really didn’t care, so why was he here again? Because Aoba asked him to? His head was still a little fuzzy. He began to focus more on the situation, hoping it would make the awful fuzziness go away. They wanted him to help with information and technical things. He focused more on the plans and decided that despite not having a single reason to help them, he would anyway. The remnants of the fuzziness and headache disappeared, like it was telling him that’s what he was going to, and when he started thinking against it the discomfort would start to come back and his mind would get fuzzy again until he put his thoughts back in order. Guess he was gonna help whether he wanted to or not.

They began discussing plans. Gas mask guy apparently knew the Keisen area. At least that would make him somewhat useful. Nobody could agree on anything, of course, and the entire group fell into a chaotic mess of raised voices.

“...You guys, cut this shit out already!!!” There was that voice again. The fuzziness and headache were back but faded rather quickly this time, only lasting a few moments.

“It’s just like what Aoba said. We need to stop this.” Yeah. Koujaku is right. This is dumb.

“It was useless to waste our time with this in the first place.” Noiz chimed in.

“Anyway, let’s go.”

“That’s right. Let’s go.” Mink and Clear added their input, and within moments everyone was up and ready to leave. All these mismatched minds seemed in tune for once… It was weird, like it’s that tone Aoba is using. There’s got to be something up with that.

“...All right. Let’s go.” At Aoba’s command, they obediently filed out of Heibon.


End file.
